


我的一个外长朋友

by Alana2z



Category: Political RPF-Chinese 21st.c
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana2z/pseuds/Alana2z
Summary: 外长单箭头山水提及





	我的一个外长朋友

我的一个外长朋友

八十年代末，刚参加工作的年轻人与他初见，惊为天人。一年间看他春风细雨，灼灼风华，再发觉时已经情根深种。那时他已官居高位，年轻人只道不敢高攀，发誓等到能与他比肩同行那天，再与他倾诉满腔情意，才不算是辜负。这一藏，便是十数年。后来世事宛转，那梦中人的身旁早已立了别人，琴瑟和鸣，山水相依，好不热闹。又阴差阳错，常驻岛国，也是讽刺，在梦里多次渴望拥有，醒来却只有冰冷的文件签名相伴。电视里那人四处奔波劳碌，说着一些鼓舞人心的话语，话虽好，却无一句说与自己，便不敢多看。也曾想过趁无人知晓时，快刀斩绝这心里乱麻，可那多年前吹落在心底的种子已然生根于四肢百骸，怎是斩得绝的？再无药可医。

弹指三年，樱花开尽的时节，那人踏上了“融冰之旅”。说来好笑，那人命里带山，却处处招水。专机降落羽田机场，本是小雨沥沥，甫一开舱门，大雨倾盆。知他亲民，但那人一向畏寒，若是被这瓢泼大雨染了寒气，过后又免不了难过，便和随从护送他径直往专车去。那人偏不听他的，执意往华侨的欢迎队伍里去，只得轻叹一声吩咐随从跟上，自己也快步上前。虽然有左右有秘书随从打伞，自己也在那人身旁护着，最后二人也不免淋得浑身湿透，镜片上都沾满水珠。那人还意犹未尽，上车的前一刻犹在跟民众挥手致意。上车后，堂堂一国总理与大使相对而坐，一时无话。正要唤人拿来备用衣物，那人却突然展颜，“我们的侨胞同志们真是太热情了。”说了几句，转而又开始细细问起这边事务，只得一边答他，一边侍着那人脱去湿透的西装外套，见他面色无常穿着同样湿透的衬衫向窗外民众招手，这才放心。

那人说喜欢看《三丁目的夕阳》，寻了正版碟片，随着大小事务寄送回京。那人自是十分高兴，电话那边的声音，隔着数千公里也将他感染，舒了浓眉。这便是了，做他最坚的盾，守他最好的国，足矣。

这份情意，既然当初植于心底，那便让他永藏于心底罢。


End file.
